


Mansion Grey

by Razors_Edge



Category: Underage Sex - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 09:52:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16741765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razors_Edge/pseuds/Razors_Edge
Summary: If you have read any of my other stories, a summary is not necessary.





	Mansion Grey

Mansion Grey The Razor's Edge

MM gg Sex Incest Consensual Anal Vaginal Pee Preteen Lesbian

 

Mansion Grey - Introduction

Mansion Grey is situated amid a sprawling forest teeming with wildlife and in days past was the scene of many a fox hunt and to this day some business associates enjoy a pheasant hunt. The estate covers almost two miles in either direction. The mansion has 30 bedrooms most of which are never used but kept in a ready state for the four or five special occasions each year. The mansion staff have a long history with the Mansion Grey and positions have been handed down generation after generation. Life in the mansion still follows the old ways when a man's word was his bond but with modern conveniences. 

Peter Grey has been involved in the family import export business and oceanic shipping company since he was a little boy. Today he is a 37 year old prominent bachelor and wealthy business man who used old money to make new money and billions of it. The estate has been in Grey family hands for over 300 years and the many guests and business associates who visit regularly make the mansion lively and busy. There is always something happening.

After Peter's father died last year, he ended up heir to it all and over the past year has expanded the business empire.

A few months after his father passed, he also inherited a fiesty 9 year old named Mary. 

His much younger sister Scarlet, by his father's second marriage and Mary's mother was killed in a plane crash along with Mary's father although the plane and the bodies have never been recovered. Mary's father was a moderately successful business man and owned his own small airplane. Peter never liked the guy but he was good to his sister and a great father to Mary and she loved him dearly. Mary has come to the mansion for the past 5 years each summer allowing her parents to vacation.

As the only stable surviving relative, Uncle Peter Grey now "Father" took Mary and adopted her. The adoption made things cleaner and gave Peter control over her endowment. His father loved Mary as every Grandfather loves their grand daughters and left her a sizeable endowment.

Mary is now 10 years old. Her long red hair is a gift from her mother Scarlet. Her little nose freckles make her a stunning little girl. She has not begun to develop yet although there are signs of breasts in the making. She is queen of the mansion, adventurous, kind, respectful and precocious. 

Winny is a tall, skinny 11 year old with brown hair. She is just starting to blossom, a little early but such is mother nature.

His other sister Heather is Winny's mother and was disowned by their father because she disgraced the family and ran away with a gambler who pissed away a small fortune and then left almost a year ago when the money ran out. Heather has not been able to get her life together since Winny's father left, not that she had it together when he was there.

This will be Winny's first summer at the Mansion and was invited along with her mother to spend the summer here. Peter is hoping that some stress free time for his sister can get her back on track. Heather is a beautiful woman in her own right and her rebellion against our father was constant and the reason for her leaving. She was pretty broken up when the excuse for a father left her and Winny broke and in debt. For almost a year now, Peter has been trying to get his sister to come and live in the mansion. Now that their father has passed and Heather is single again there is no reason for her to not move back home and she finally accepted.

Peter Grey is a very busy man and takes great pride and care of little Mary and loves her as his own. He is very strict but fair believes in discipline when required.

===========================================

Mansion Grey Chapter One - First Adventure

The dew still hadn't evaporated from the grass as Mary and her cousin Winny tramped across the field. The early morning ground mist had not lifted yet and swirled around their legs as they walked. They entered the dense forest almost a quarter of a mile from the mansion. 

"Come on Winny, don't be a scaredy cat"

"I am supposed to tell my mother wherever I go Mary. My mother told me just this morning not to come into the woods and if Uncle finds out he will kill the two of us"

"Let me worry about my Father. "

"Winny, I have been coming here for a year almost ever week. Before I used to come here each summer for almost five years. He only spanks me a few times on each bum cheek and it doesn't hurt very much. He is pretty strict with me and when he puts me over the couch to spank me I think he cries"

"He is really a pussycat though and never yells at me but you will know when he is not pleased. It has been a couple of months since my last spanking and to tell the truth, I kind of liked it. He doesn't smack me hard, just enough to make me cry and then after he hugs me and that makes me feel all tingly and that I really like. Sometimes I do things just so he will spank me cause I really like his hugs"

They walked for almost 15 minutes, slow going over fallen branches, Winny stumbling most of the way trying to keep up with Mary.

"Come on, we are almost there"

"I am so scared Mary, it is so creepy out here and look at our shoes with all the mud caked on the bottoms. For sure my mother is going to know where we were and she will surely tell Uncle and then we are going to be in so much trouble and he will probably spank me too"

"Oh Winny, I have been coming out here for nearly 5 years now and nothing has ever scared me. I remember the first time I came out here though. It was the day after my 7th birthday. I must admit I was a little scared but once I was out of sight of the house it didn't seem to bother me. Now I love it out here, nobody to bother me, quiet with nothing but bird songs and crickets and frogs"

"How much further is it? We just got here two days ago and already you have me tromping through the bushes and mud. Oh my Mom is going to be so pissed when she sees our shoes"

Before them in the forest was a small clearing and off to one side a huge mound of what seems to be a dirt pile but was actually a woodsman's hut built more likely a hundred years ago and probably the only support being the tree branches that seem to have reclaimed the space.

"We are almost there. See that big clump of bushes right there in front of us, well that is a hut. I have no idea who built it and it looks like someone has used it before but I haven't seen anyone out here for over a year now. I have seen a man, not too old walking around out here many time before and hid when I saw him. I think he is a woodsman or something but I don't think he uses the hut very much or at least I have never seen him go in it"

"Weren't you scared. I mean if it was a man he could have killed you or maybe even worse"

"What could be worse than getting killed Winny?"

"You know what men do to little girls, my Mom told me that men are pigs and they do nasty things to little girls whenever they get a chance and that we shouldn't ever trust them until we are older and even then never"

"What kind of nasty things?"

"Oh I don't know, my mom said they were nasty and that was all I needed to know"

"I like walking through the mist. You can't see your footprints because it swirls behind you, around you and you seem to be standing in a cloud"

"Come on hurry up Winny. Look at this place. You know I think someone has been here recently"

"Oh don't say that Mary, I am scared enough as it is. Why do you think that?"

"Look at the strands of roots that hang over the door. The last time I was here a few weeks ago they were covered in spider web"

"What if he is out there in the forest watching us, waiting to do nasty things to us. What if it is some kind of beast that will kill us and eat us?"

"Well, that might be fun, certainly different from my boring life back at Mansion Grey.

"You just wait and see Winny, my little trips to different parts of Father's land will be welcome after a few weeks living here. You just wait and see. Now come on and let's go inside"

"Mary, I don't want to. I will wait here for you"

"I have been here many times and have never gone in once. When I was alone I wasn't really scared but it felt a little creepy. Ok you wait here and I will go in alone"

Mary ventured into the hut, pushing aside the roots and other vegetation that made claim to the doorway. Once inside she lost all her fear.

"Winny, come on in. There is nothing to be afraid of. It is just a woodsman's hut and there is a stone fireplace, a straw bed and a wooden table, stools and everything"

"Winny, WINNY come on in. It is really neat Winny" 

"Oh Mary this is such a bad idea. I am so scared. What if he comes? Where can we run to? Oh Mary please don't make me do this"

"Winny you little scaredy cat, come on in. There is nobody around for miles. You don't have to be scared"

"Look Winny nobody has been here for quite some time maybe weeks or longer so stop your quivering and sit down"

"Oh Mary you are so brave but I think this is a bad idea"

"Well this isn't so bad though. I wonder who built this. It looks pretty old but it looks like the fire pit has been used recently. That is what scares me Mary, this could be somebody's house and we are trespassing and he might do nasty things to us if he comes back"

"For heavens sakes Winny, get a grip on yourself. You said the fire pit has been used recently but it isn't being used now so whoever used it isn't here now and probably won't be coming and if they do, well this belongs to my Father and he would be trespassing not us so lighten up"

"Yes but we are a long way from the house and in a forest and if he wanted to do nasty things to us, nobody would hear us"

"If you don't quit it with the nasty things bit I am going to do nasty things to you, now would you please just relax"

"This will be our little play house and we can come here and play house and stuff"

"What sort of nasty things?"

"What nasty things Winny? What are you talking about?"

"You said you would do nasty things to me"

"I am just kidding Winny, unless you want me to do nasty things. I could beat you with a stick or I could rip all your panties off and do even nastier things to you like spank you with a switch"

"Stop it Mary, that isn't funny"

"Have you ever kissed a man Mary?"

"Sure, I kiss your Father all the time"

"No I mean like a man, someone who isn't your family"

"Well Father is a man and almost not family and I kiss him on the mouth and he says my kisses are sweet and he really likes them. When I sit on his lap and kiss him he gets a boner"

"Uncle Peter gets a boner? Have you seen it? How do you know it's a boner?"

"Ya silly, all men do when they kiss girls. No I have not seen it. I have never seen a boner in my life. I would like to but there are no boys here. Father gets a bit embarrassed though because his face gets all red when I sit on his lap and kiss him. I like it a lot and he likes it too. When I kiss him, I tremble and my minkie gets all wet. It didn't used to but about a year ago it started to get wet when I kiss him. He likes my kisses a lot"

"Have you ever kissed a boy or a man?"

"No I don't even know how to kiss. Don't you think kissing is nasty?"

"Nope, I see Father kissing one of the young house girls all the time and he even puts his tongue in her mouth and she puts her's in his mouth and they seem to like it a lot. I tried to put my tongue in Father's mouth once and he told me that kissing is one thing but that was inappropriate so I didn't do it anymore but I know he likes it"

"I've only kissed my mother but not on the mouth"

"Well if you want we can practice kissing together, I like it a lot. It makes my minkie all wet and slippery"

"You mean like lesbians. Oh Mary I don't know about that"

"Come on it will be fun and we are only little girls and I think you have to be over 20 or something like that to be a lesbian"

"Well if you want to I guess I could try"

"Let me move my stool closer. Ok let me kiss you first and then you can kiss me"

Mary moved her stool over close to Winny and turned to face her. Mary leaned forward and placed her lips against Winny.

"Your lips feel so nice and soft Mary"

"Did you like that Winny?"

"Yes I did and it made me tingle inside. I think I like it. Can we do it again?" 

"Sure now it's your turn"

Winny leaned forward and kissed Mary and held her lips against her for almost a minute savoring the feeling.

"Wow, do you like this Mary? I like it a lot too"

"Isn't this wonderful Winny, I never thought kissing another girl could be so exciting. This time try to open your mouth a little and stick your tongue out a bit and let me suck on it and then you can do me. Father likes that a lot"

The two preteen girls kissed and tongue danced for the longest time.

"Wow, now I know why Uncle Peter likes it so much. That is so much fun and I get a tingly feeling in my stomach but I think I need to pee"

"I feel the same thing Mary and I will come with you to pee. I am still a bit scared about this place so I don't want you to leave me alone here"

"My panties are wet in the front Mary. I must have peed a bit when we were kissing"

"That is not pee. Your minkie is getting wet just like mine does"

Mary and Winny went outside the hut. Mary hiked up her dress and pulled her panties down and squatted and Winny just stared at her hairless minkie. 

"Wow, Mary your minkie doesn't have any hair yet. Mine does, not much but I have a little bit of fuzzy hair. Yours looks so big and puffy compared to mine"

Mary finished her peepee and wiggled a bit getting the last drops to fall into the short grass before she stood and pulled up her panties letting her knee length dress fall.

"Oh my panties are all cold and wet Winny. Come on it is your turn. I want to see your minkie"

"I don't call my a minkie. I call it my cunny. I heard my father call my Mother's a cunt so I figured a woman has a cunt and little girls have cunnies. I didn't like that word very much. It sounds so dirty"

Winny hiked up her dress and pulled her soaking wet panties down her skinny thighs and squatted down. Mary's gaze was fixed on Winny as she started to pee.

"Your cunny Winny. Your cunny is beautiful. I think I like it with a bit of hair"

Winny began to pee, just a couple of dribbles at first then a couple of little spurts and then a steady stream of bright yellow pee streaked across the ground in front of her.

"Wow you pee a lot Winny. I like how it comes out between your flaps like that. Next time we come out here and go pee, I want to watch really close up"

Winny stood up and cupped her little cunny, running her finger between her the folds of her virgin vagina. Her finger glided smoothly through the soft down. 

"Mary, Mary you would not believe how wet my cunny is. Look at my fingers Mary. My cunny is dripping. It feels so nice"

Mary lifted her dress again and pushed her panties down again.

"Winny mine is the same. Oh it feels so nice and soft and smooth. I like kissing you Winny. If it makes my minkie wet like this all the time, I want to kiss you all the time"

"I really like kissing too Mary but I think we should get back. Mom is going to be worried and if we clean our shoes a bit maybe Mom won't know we were out here. Come on let's go"

Mary pulled up her panties again and dropped her dress. Winny was still running her fingers through her wet cunny with a huge smile on her face.

"Come on Winny, haven't you played with your cunny enough. Save some for later. We can kiss again when we get home"

The girls didn't even bother to look back. If they had, they might have seen the pair of eyes peering at them from the bushes directly opposite from where they were. He would have gotten a clear view of Mary's minkie.

Both girls trudged back out of the forest then ran across the field skipping and laughing just like little girls are supposed to.

Mary and Winny snuck into the stable and washed their shoes giggling and laughing the whole while. The stable hands stood by watching the two girls wondering what was so funny but said nothing because she was the mansion queen and wouldn't be the first time she put them in their place.

Clean and proper, they entered the house calmly through the servants entrance and ran up the back stairs to Mary's room entered, closed and locked the door.

Mansion Grey Chapter Two - Parental Guidance

No less than a minute later there was a knock on the door.

"Mary and Winny open this door right now please, I wish to talk to you"

Mary cautiously opened the door and stepped back to allow her Aunt Heather to enter her room.

"So you girls were gone for nearly two hours. Where were you? We looked all over and you were nowhere to be found. Where were you?"

"We went for a walk down the road to the bridge Aunty and were throwing rocks into the creek. Father never had a problem with me going down there so I didn't think it would be a problem to take Winny along. We just sat on the cement wall and threw rocks and talked getting to know each other"

"Where you went is of no issue but going without telling anyone is. I am not very angry but the next time you want to go down to the bridge, can you let someone know. At least you went together so that is a good thing. So do we have that straight? Before you go anywhere, you must tell me or Uncle Peter"

"Yes Mommy, I promise to tell you next time. We had a good time though Mommy and Mary showed me lots of flowers and what berries were good and which ones were bad and we saw a big crow and there are fish in the creek too"

"Well Ok, I am glad you had a good time and next time let me know. Now Mary your Father wants to see you. Next time you disobey me Winny or not follow the rules I will let your Uncle Peter handle the situation and you may not like that too much. Now off you go Mary, your Father is waiting for you"

Mary didn't like the sound of that. Winny followed her mother back to their rooms and Mary slid down the banister and headed to her Father's office at the end of a long hall. He was waiting for her, seated looking out the window with his back to her.

"So young lady were where you?"

"Winny and I went down to the bridge Father and we just sat there getting to know each other and throwing stones into the creek"

"Well you know very well the rules young lady and just because Winny is here doesn't excuse you from following them but I will make some allowances for that. Three only on each instead of five. Now lock the door and assume the position please!"

Mary hung her head with a smile on her face and replied "Yes Father"

Mary's father never raised his voice and spoke with such a commanding tone that Mary admired so much and she loved her father.

Her father explained the rules in great detail the very first time he spanked her. Her counting and then thanking him.

Mary calmly walked over to the large leather padded arm of the sofa and lay her stomach on it then placed her head down resting her cheek on the cushion facing her father. Peter waited for her to get comfortable then got up from his chair and opened the bottom drawer of his desk and removed a small bottle of oil.

He positioned himself behind Mary and knelt on the floor sitting back on his heels. He placed the oil on the lamp table and slowly pulled Mary's panties down exposing her soft plump little girl bummy.

"Mary, why are your panties wet?"

"I don't know Father. I was going to ask you that question"

Well first let's get this out of the way and then we can talk about your wet panties"

"I noticed lately that my minkie gets wet a lot and makes my panties wet and sometimes I wake in the morning with wet panties. When I sit on your lap and we kiss my minkie gets really really wet Father"

"Oh it does huh!"

Peter lowered his gaze to Mary's sweet preteen bummy. He had been in this position several times before and quite enjoyed spanking her cute little ass. He notice this time that her cheeks were spread apart a little more and could see her preteen baldness glistening, meaning she was indeed wet with little girl nectar. Mary had an amazing bummy for a little girl.

Without so much as another thought he smacked her right cheek with his palm, not too hard but enough to get a response from her. 

"Owwwww Father that is on el"

He then smacked the other one noting the red glow beginning to show.

"Owwwww Father that is one complete" 

Mary started to cry, but between smacks she counted for her father.

Smack "Owwwww Owwwww Father that is two"  
Smack "Owwwww Father that is two complete"  
Smack "Owwwww Father that is three"  
Smack "Owwwww Father that is all"

Mary was wailing, tears flowing down her face onto the cushion but after a few minutes the sobbing stopped. The last time he spanked her, she cried for almost 15 minutes and wouldn't speak to him for almost two days She had been disrespectful of the stable master so she didn't get a hug after.

"So only three this time instead of the usual five Mary and next time follow the rules or I will add the two you missed today to the regular five. Understand? I am going to speak to your Aunty about Winny. If she is going to live here, she too will be subject to punishment and you can tell that to Winny. We have had rules in this mansion for hundreds of years and we aren't going to be changing them any time soon and you can tell her that as well"

"Yes Father and thank you for your kind generosity"

"Now just relax and I will rub some lavender oil on your cheeks to sooth the sting"

"I do like this part Father but I don't like being spanked. It hurts a lot and I am 10 years old and not a little girl anymore. I felt all tingly the last time you spanked me and massaged my bummy"

Peter uncapped the bottle of lavender oil and put a few drops on each of Mary's red cheeks. Using a slow gentle stroke he massaged the oil into her red cheeks. Peter had never taken liberty before and as much as he loved Mary's plump little girl ass he had never touched her private parts.

Seeing her puffy lips glistening made his cock twitch and stirred him deeply. As he massaged the oil on her buttocks, Peter allowed his thumb to slide between her cheeks very lightly brushing against her little rosebud. Every few times he would press his thumb a little harder, feeling her virgin sphincter relaxing to his touch. He was possessed by the sight and feel of his daughters bummy hole.

"Ooooh Mmmmmm Father, what are you doing to me?"

Peter's hands were shaking and his voice, normally calm and commanding was stuttered.

"So Sorr Sorry angel, I, I, I didn't mean to touch you there. I will be more careful"

"But Father I do so like it when you do that, it feels wonderful. Will you please do it some more?"

"Are you sure Mary, that is your bummy hole. I didn't mean to touch you there and just got carried away. Forgive me Mary"

"No it's Ok Father, I like it. Please do some more. I like it when you press against it. It feels nice when you touch it softly too but really nice when you press on it"

Mary's words pushed Peter over the edge. His fantasy was now within his grasp. Secretly he had been watching Mary fill out and her plump little girl ass had always stirred him. Now here it was, being offered to him.

Peter continued massaging but now had his thumb firmly pressed against Mary's puckered sphincter. He could feel it open accepting his probing thumb. He dare not enter her but instead circled the crinkles making Mary murmur and moan softly.

"Oh Father, Oh I wish we could just do this every day. It feels so good and I promise you won't need to spank me anymore"

"You like my massage do you? You have been spanked many times over the past 5 years and only a few times this past year and perhaps you might be right and getting too old for a spanking"

"I will make you a promise though Mary. Any time you want a bummy massage you just need to ask Ok. But you must ask when nobody is around. It will be our little secret. Can you keep a secret?"

"Oh Father dearest. You make me so happy and I would like that. When your finger touches my bummy hole it makes my whole body tremble. Is that bad Father that I like you touching my bummy hole"

"No my queen, that is a very sensitive place and it is not dirty nor bad if someone you love and someone who loves you, touches you there but you also need to know that I could get into a lot of trouble with the law if anyone were to find out, so you must guard our little secret with your life. You mustn't tell even Winny. Can you do that?"

"Yes Father, I will tell nobody not even Winny. It will be our secret. I love you Father"

"I love you too my queen"

Peter massaged her bummy cheeks much longer than before and both he and Mary enjoyed the closeness. Mary was purring and softly murmuring. Each time his thumb pressed against her, she arched her back pushing her bummy up higher, opening her cheeks wider seeking more but Peter was determined not to do anything that would ruin the moment or his chances of a repeat performance.

Mary stiffened her body and shuddered a few times during her massage causing Peter to stop.

"Are you Ok angel. Did I hurt you?"

"No Father, it feels so wonderful and I get really funny feelings in my minkie and my stomach"

"Well maybe we should stop then, I don't want to spoil this moment with you"

"Just a bit more Ok Father?"

When he was done, Peter pulled up her wet panties, not before he squeezed his thumb and forefinger over the wet spot and pulled her dress down over her bummy cheeks. He put the cap on the oil, stood and went to sit in his big leather chair. He brought his hand to his face very slowly and drank in the pungent smell of preteen pussy and his already hard cock jerked in his pants.

Mary had not moved yet but he could see the contented look on her tear stained face. She really did like it when he put oil on her bummy and he did too.

"Come sit on my lap my angel and let's talk"

"They are really wet right now Father. Feel them"

Mary slid up onto her Father's lap and could feel his erection. She lifted her eyes, a small grin on her beautiful lips then lifted her dress up exposing her panties.

Peter ran his fingers lightly touching the front of her panties. He felt the little bump of her clitoris as his finger grazed her tight panties and was amazed at their wetness. Mary let out a loud moan. The feeling of his finger on her clitoris was intense.

"Well Mary, I am not a woman but I know women. I know that women get wet between their legs when they are aroused by some pleasurable experience. Men as well but differently. However, I think this is a conversation that should be handled by a mother and maybe your Aunty Heather would be better to discuss this"

"No Father, I want to do it with you. I feel really comfortable talking to you, I always have"

"This is pretty grown up stuff. Are you sure?"

"Yes Father, I am pretty grown up. I am 10 years old you know"

"Yes my love I know how old you are but; well alright then. You are still a young girl but a female vagina secretes a liquid that not only keeps it clean but also provides a lubricant making it all slippery"

"So did I answer your question to your satisfaction my queen?"

"I guess so Father but why does it need to be slippery?"

"Whooaaa young lady let's just say that it gets slippery like that to clean you little minkie really good especially when you get aroused"

"If I have any more questions will you answer them honestly?"

"Of course my queen. Of course and the same goes for you. If I ask a question you will answer me honestly Ok?"

"I agree"

"What did you and Winny do down at the bridge?"

"We kissed a bit. She said that she had never kissed a boy or a man before so I told her that I would teach her. It didn't feel the same as when I kiss you but it was nice. I didn't tell her that you taught me to kiss. I just told her that I kiss you all the time like a father"

"Well that explains it. Your body was excited by kissing Winny and made your minkie all wet just like when you kiss me"

"I like kissing you better and my minkie gets way more wetter and she gets all tingly and I get butterflies in my stomach. It makes me feel so close to you and I really do love you and not just like an Father?"

"Yes my angel and I love you, more that you could possible know or understand. Yes I love you. So do you have any more questions?"

"Uuuhhh yes. Why do you get a boner when I sit on your lap Father. I thought men only got boners when they need to make babies"

"Oh my my my. Now that is a very good question but I don't think that is something we should talk about. That is pretty grown up stuff for a 10 year old to be learning about"

"But you said I could ask you and you would tell me. If I can't ask you then who. Aunty Heather? I don't want to. I want you to answer and besides, what does Aunty Heather know about getting a boner"

"Well you are right I did say I would answer any question honestly and my word is my bond. Well just like you getting aroused when you kissed Winny and your panties get all wet when you kiss me, my little friend gets aroused as well and goes from a little friend to a big friend"

"But it is a boner isn't it?"

"Yes but we call it an erection"

"Like you have right now?"

"Yes"

"So then you had a pleasurable experience with me then?"

"You could say that, yes it was pleasurable"

"So you liked smacking my bummy Father?"

"Well no I didn't but I certainly liked it when I put the oil on your cheeks and I especially liked when I rubbed your little bummy hole"

"I really liked that too and two times, my minkie did really weird things and I felt twinges and it felt really wonderful"

"My dearest Mary. My queen, I believe you had an orgasm"

"Faaath"

A knock on the door brought their conversation to a halt. Peter put his finger to his mouth indicating for Mary to remain quiet. Mary calmly slid down off her Father's lap and plunked herself down on the sofa expecting him to invite someone in. 

"You go to your room after I leave and change those panties"

"Yes Father"

Peter went to the door, unlocked it and stepped outside closing it behind him. Mary could hear footsteps in the hall, slowly fading to silence. She slipped out and went to her room. Once in her room she touched her little bald minkie running her fingers between the lips marveling at the slippery juice that ran between her fingers. After a few minutes of minkie play time she washed herself and put on clean panties. 

Mansion Grey Chapter Three - A New Discovery

She waited in her room for several more minutes then went to Winny's room and knocked. The door creaked open just a crack and she slipped into the room.

"Where were you Mary?"

"You know where I was. Father was quite angry and he punished me. I knew it was wrong to go out there and not tell anyone but I did it anyway and for that I got three smacks on each cheek and they hurt"

"You mean he spanked you?"

"Yes and it hurt and I promised him I would never lie to him again and I promised him I would never go anywhere without telling him"

"I am sorry Mary. I didn't mean to get you into trouble. I did tell you though that my mother didn't want me going into the woods. I know we told her a lie but still let's not go out there again Ok"

"You can do what you want Winny but I have been going out there for years and I am not about to stop now just because I got a little spanking"

"So what do you want to do before dinner?"

"Well we could kiss some more"

"Oh goody, I really like that Mary and I really want to learn how to do it well"

Winny locked the bedroom door. The two preteen girls jumped up on the bed and sat cross legged knees touching. Mary reached out and took Winny's hands one in each of hers.

"Ok I will kiss you and then you can kiss me"

"Won't we be kissing together"

"Ya sure but pretend I am a man and you are a woman" 

"You know Mary we should take our panties off so they don't get all wet. I just put on clean panties" 

"Oh you are so nasty Winny but I like that idea because I put on clean ones too"

Both girls took off their panties that were already a little wet with anticipation.

Mary leaned forward and sought Winny's lips. Winny immediately pushed out her tongue and Mary quickly sucked it into her mouth.

"Oooohh I like it when you do that"

Mary's soft pouted lips made Winny moan and in minutes Winny was making soft muffled moans. Winny pulled up her skirt and slid her fingers between her downy lips.

"Oh my Mary my cunny is so wet. Oh I love doing this Mary"

"Can I touch your cunny Winny? I will let you touch mine"

"Mmmmmmm Uuuhhhhuuuu Oh Don't stop with your tongue Mary"

Both preteens stopped for a moment and looked at each other. Mary slowly slid her hand from Winny's knee and cupped Winny's cunny in her hand.

Without loosing eye contact, Winny did the same. Both girls sat there looking at each other totally mesmerized by the feeling of the others preteen vagina in her hand; the first time either had touched a vagina other than their own.

"Ohhhh wow, your cunny feels so wonderful Winny, you are really wet. It feels so warm and soft. I am so excited doing this Winny"

"Mary, your little minkie is so smooth and so wet. It is amazing. I do so love this Mary. I don't care if I become a lesbian. I love this. I want to do this every day. Can we?"

"We sure can. My whole body is trembling Winny and I keep getting these really weird feelings in my stomach and they go all the way down to my minkie"

Mary pulled her hand back and slid her fingers between Winny's cunny lips.

"Winny, lay back on the bed. I want to see your cunny hole up close"

Without a moments hesitation Winny lay down. Mary lifted her dress and rolled it upon her stomach. Winny's peach fuzzy mons shone in the afternoon light filtering through the blinds. Her lips glistened with preteen vaginal fluid.

Mary wasted no time maneuvering Winny so the light shone directly on her preteen vagina then slid down so her face was no more than a foot away.

Mary rested on her elbows and reached out with both hands and gripped the glistening labial folds of Winny's oozing vagina.

"Winny your cunny is beautiful. I love the little fuzzy hairs growing, they are so soft and your cunny is running with juices. It is so wet Winny. I can't believe how a little thing like that can produce so much slippery stuff"

"Mary spread the labial folds apart and immediately focused on the little penis that protruded beyond the sheath of Winny's cunny"

She touched it and Winny bucked her bummy off the bed nearly hitting Mary in the face.

"Mary what is that. You have no idea how that feels. Touch it again"

Mary touched her clitoris again pushing it upwards making Winny hunch her hips up. 

"It feels really neat Winny, kind of a hard little nubbin but soft too"

"Oh Oh Mary, Oh Ooooooohhhhhhhhh What is that?"

"I don't know but I will ask my Father tomorrow. He said I could ask him anything"

She softly pinched it between her thumb and forefinger and massaged it back and forth a few times.

Winny's body began to shake, her legs went stiff. Mary let go of her clitoris and sat up watching her cousin tremble through her first orgasm. The powerful sensations rocked Winny's thin body. Mary was almost in a panic, not knowing what was happening and started to cry. 

"Winny, Winny, Winny, oh I am so sorry. I didn't mean to do that. I am so sorry"

After a few seconds Winny looked up over her chest with the biggest smile Mary had ever seen.

"Are you Ok Winny, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to do that"

"Are you kidding me Mary. That was the most fantastic amazing feeling I have ever, ever felt in my entire life. Can you do me again, or do you want me to do you? Let me do you Ok"

"Are you sure you are Ok. It didn't hurt or anything?"

"No way Mary, let me do you and see for yourself"

Mary lay down on the bed and pulled her dress up over her stomach and Winny sat cross legged between Mary's legs. Winny stared at the wet bald masterpiece before her. Without separating Mary's labia Winny could see her large clitoris. It stood out like a tiny penis almost an inch long. She placed her thumb beside it and rolled it over the top pressing lightly. Mary moaned softly.

"Does that feel good Mary?"

"Uuuhhhuuu, sure does. Keep doing it just like you did"

Winny continued rolling her thumb over and back softly at first then as it got slicker with all Mary's juices she applied a little more pressure. Mary began thrashing her head back and forth on the bed, almost in time to the rolling motion of Winny's thumb and then Mary stiffened her legs, her pelvis jerked up and her stomach muscles contracted once, twice then on the third time Mary wailed.

"Aaaahhhh oh my God Oooohhhh Winnnnnyyyyyyy. Oh Oh Oh" 

Winny never stopped thumbing Mary's clitoris. Mary thrashed her head, beat her arms against the bed, her stomach muscles convulsing and then she collapsed.

"Oh Winny that was so wonderful. That was the most amazing feeling. I thought I was going to faint"

"Do me again"

The two preteen girls had found a new diversion. They didn't know what it was called so they named it their trembles. Back and forth, one then the other until neither could take anymore.

There was a knock on the door.

"Winny Mary wash up and change your cloths for dinner and bring your dirty cloths with you downstairs"

Mansion Grey Chapter Four - The Playhouse Project

Much to Winny and Mary's disappointment they were not able to sneak away and play with each other the following few days. Today was piano lesson day and there were also a few guests invited for dinner and Father always requested Mary to play something. She enjoyed showing off and was quite good on the piano. Suppers were usually quite late and then it was off to bed. Mary had started piano lessons when she was 6 or 7 and every summer when she came, Peter would hire a teacher to come in once a week for a couple hours. He had a teacher come in once a month for half a day for the past year.

Next morning Mary woke late to a insistent knocking on her door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me Mary can I come in?"

Mary yelled "Of course you can, you don't have to ask me Winny, the door isn't locked. We never lock the doors at night, only in the day when we want a little privacy" 

Winny opened the door and strode to the bed and without waiting for any further invitation, jumped up on the bed. She was still wearing her night cloths.

"I slept really good last night Mary. I was so tired after all our trembles. That is a lot of hard work but I do so love it Mary. So what do you want to do today"

"I didn't want to scare you yesterday but I want to go back to the hut today. I am pretty sure there is someone out there Winny. I am not sure but I could have sworn I saw something moving in the bushes"

"There is no way I am going back out there with you Mary. No way. I was scared yesterday and now you actually think you saw someone and you want to go back. Are you crazy?"

"I didn't say you had to come Winny but one way or another you are. I don't care about you being a scaredy cat. It was probably just a stray cat or dog or maybe even a minkie eating lion"

"There is no such thing as a minkie eating lion, Mary and no I am not. There is no way Mary. No way"

"Yes way, you are coming with me and that is final"

"No I am not"

Mary got dressed and went to her father's office and knocked on the door. When he called her in, she told him that Winny and her were heading down to the creek again.

"So will you be doing more kissing" Peter said laughing

"Maybe and then again maybe not. I would like a kiss from you before I go"

"Well close and lock the door and come on then. Hop up here"

Mary went and locked the door then passed around the desk and climbed up into her father's lap and wiggled her way down until she felt what she was hoping for.

"What was that word you said you call a boner Father?"

"An erection my queen, an erection"

"I can feel your erection Father. I like how it jerks when I move my bummy cheeks back and forth"

Mary was wiggling her plump little ass back and forth and was rewarded by the feeling of her father's massive erection and Peter Grey did have a big one.

Mary turned to face her father, reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck. She licked her lips then kissed her father pushing out her tongue.

"Oh Mary I thought I told you that tongue was inappropriate"

"I have seen you kissing the maid and I saw you put your tongue in her mouth and I saw her put her's in yours"

"Yes but she is an adult Mary and you are still my daughter and a little girl"

"Oh so it is Ok to kiss me, rub your fingers over my bummy hole and make my minkie wet but it isn't Ok to kiss you with my tongue. Tell me how that is fair Father"

"Oh my Lord young lady. Aren't we in a feisty mood today. Well you are right so Ok I will indulge you"

Mary and her father kissed for almost 10 minutes. Peter lifted her dress in the back and slipped his hand inside her panties and down the crack of her plump little girl ass seeking her rosebud.

When he found it Mary almost bit off his lip.

"Oh my you do like that don't you my queen"

"That feels so wonderful Father"

"Father what is that little bump girls have above their minkies? Mine is really sensitive and it feels so wonderful when I rub it. Yesterday Winny and I played with each others bump and we got the trembles"

"The trembles? The little bump?"

"You know when my body shakes like when you were playing with my bummy"

"Ah my little angel. The little bump is called a clitoris and your trembles are called orgasms"

"Do men have them too?"

"Yes. Well we don't have little bumps but we do have testicles. We refer to them as our balls. We do also have orgasms but it is a bit different but certainly just as pleasurable"

"I think tomorrow I want a bummy massage Ok. Right now Winny is waiting for me downstairs"

"Perfect, I will expect you here tomorrow morning with clean panties and a freshly washed minkie and bummy"

"Yes Father, now do I have permission to go down to the creek?"

"Yes my queen, off you go"

"Father, do you own all the lands that surrounds the mansion?"

"Yes and all the forests as well. Why do you ask?"

"Does anyone else live on the lands or in the forests?"

"Not any more, but years ago there was a woodsman that worked for the estate. His job was to keep the poachers out and to protect the wildlife but he decided to seek other employment and we never thought to seek a replacement. The original quarters still exist but have never been maintained and quite frankly I have no idea where it actually is. The games keeper that he reported to, passed away years ago and nobody even knows who the woodsman was. Shame really because it kind of made the forest a safe place. If I could find a suitable person, I would certainly entertain hiring them. "

Having said that, Mary kissed her father one more time with a bit of tongue as well and was off. She turned just before opening the door and looked her father in the eye.

"Tomorrow Father, clean panties and clean minkie and bummy. Just for you"

Mary hurried down the long hall. Winny was waiting for her in the foyer.

"I am not going to the forest Mary. I will go to the bridge with you but not the forest"

"My father said that he owns all the lands and all the forests and that years ago there used to be a woodsman protecting the forests but he went away. So we have nothing to be scared of. I want to go back to our playhouse and kiss some more Ok. Come on Winny. Please come with me"

"Ok Mary but promise me if there is anything unusual we will come right back home"

"I promise"

Mary and Winny hurried down the road then cut off into the forest when they were out of sight of the mansion. It was easier going because it had not rained last night and the ground was quite dry. 

"See Winny it is a nice sunny day and not as spooky as last time. Come on let's go inside"

Both girls entered the hut.

"Mary, why don't we clean this place up a bit first and then we can play Ok" 

"Good idea Winny if it is going to be our play house it might as well be clean and next time we come I am going to bring some matches and we can build a fire and stuff"

The two young girls set to work. It was still early morning and they had a couple of hours to work on their new project. They were busy hauling things outside to clean them off and making mental lists of things they would need to bring the next time. A broom would be nice and so would a nice blanket to put over the bed. 

"How could anyone sleep on top of hay Mary"

"Oh I don't know Winny but don't you remember some of the stories in school about people sleeping on bear skin rugs and stuff like the Indians and remember the story about the Vikings. Maybe the woodsman had blankets or animal skins or something to sleep on. For sure he didn't sleep on hay"

"Ya your probably right but we should bring some new hay out here as well don't you think. We can bring the horses next time to carry all our stuff"

"That might be hard to explain to the stable staff. We can just sneak stuff out of the house when nobody is around and then bring it out here. We can hide it in the old shed, nobody goes there anymore"

The girls were exhausted from all their work and decided to head back to the mansion.

"I am really tired Mary and really dirty. I don't feel like playing. Maybe later after our bath, I can come to your room"

"Ya, I am pretty tired too and certainly really dirty as well. But it would be better if I came to your room. When I go to bed, nobody has ever come to check on me, not Father, nobody ever but your mother could come to check on you and if you aren't in your room there will be a search party in minutes. Better I come to your room"

Mary and Winny hurried back through the forest cutting back to the road still out of sight of the mansion and calmly sauntered back entering via the back door and up the stairs.

Both went to their rooms, had a bath and changed their cloths and headed downstairs for lunch.

"You two need to do some explaining"

Aunt Heather was furious. Apparently she decided to go for walk and thought it might be nice to join us down at the bridge. It was her way of saying that she didn't trust us. 

"About what Aunt?"

"Where were you two this morning?"

"In the woods by the bridge Aunty"

"What were you doing in the woods? I told Winny that she couldn't go into the woods and that it was dangerous"

"Aunty, it isn't Winny's fault. I spoke to Father this morning about the woods and he said that there used to be a woodsman to protect the wildlife, but that he wasn't there anymore. We were only in the woods for a little bit Aunty and it is so beautiful and not scary or dangerous"

"So you were down at the bridge then?"

"Of course Mommy. We were only in the woods for a short time and we didn't hear you calling. Why didn't you call us Mommy?"

"Well actually I did but I wasn't down there screaming my head off"

"We didn't hear you Mommy with all the trees and such and the birds chirping and frogs croaking"

"Ok I am going to let this one go and Ok you can go into the woods but I am going to speak to your Uncle just to make sure there isn't any danger in the woods"

All during lunch the two girls kept looking at one another with a contented smile on their face. Now they wouldn't have to sneak off. They could say they are going for a walk in the forest knowing that Winny's mother would not want to go with them. 

Mary's Father had paved the way for them to go pretty much where they wanted to as long as they told someone where they were going.

Both girls were tired from all their work on the playhouse.

"Mommy, I think after lunch I am going to have a nap. Is that Ok?"

"Sure sweetheart, of course it is Ok"

"Can Mary have a nap with me too?"

"Of course Winny, you two are cousins and in a short time you are going to be like sisters so of course"

"Oh Goody"

"Mary do you want to have a nap with me?" Winny asked with a little twinkle in her eye.

"Well Ok if you want me to" Mary replied faking no enthusiasm knowing full well there would be not nap.

Mary and Winny clasped hands and skipped off down the hall, up the stairs; straight to Winny's room entered and locked the door

Both Winny and Mary took off their cloths and crawled into the high four poster bed wearing nothing but panties. They pulled down the feather quilt and slid down under with only their heads out.

"You know Mary, I am really tired. How about we take a little nap and then we can fool around"

"Well how about a couple of kisses first and then we can have a nap"

Mary pulled Winny close and the two preteens looked each other face to face, eye to eye.

"You know Winny, I know we are too young to be lesbians but I really like kissing you. I feel really close to you when we kiss and when I touched your cunny yesterday it was the most wonderful thing I have ever touched. I love your cunny"

Winny put her hand behind Mary's head and pulled her lips to hers. Mary opened her mouth eagerly accepting her tongue. She suckled it and swirled her own around it savoring the feeling. New ideas were being created in that moment.

Mary slid her hand down to Winny's tiny titties and pinched her nipple ever so softly bringing a murmur from Winny. She continued down and circled around her back and dipped down the crease of Winny's bum cheeks. She sought what she liked and dipped her fingers lower cupping Winny's cunny from behind pulling her juices up to her puckered bummy hole.

When Mary's slippery wet finger found what she sought, she pushed her index finger against Winny's bummy hole and swirled it around a few times. Winny was caught off guard and thrust her pelvis forward pressing her mons against Mary's thigh. She broke the kiss, threw her head back and moaned loudly and pushed her bummy out so Mary could touch her easier.

"Aaaaahhhhhaaaaa aaaaahhhhhaaaaa Oh Mary Oh Mary yes Oh Oooohhhh Mary oh that feels so good. Mary that is my bummy hole Mary. It felt really intense"

"Do you want me to stop?"

"Oh no do more like that. I really like it. I like my bump rubbed too but this feels really good too"

"Our bumps are called clitoris and our trembles are called orgasms. I asked Father today and he didn't even bat an eye when I asked him"

The tangle of arms and legs beneath the comforter didn't stop Winny from doing the same. Both girls had forgotten all about the nap. Each probed the other's bummy hole gently massaging feeling the tight ring relax then pucker and finally bringing each other to orgasm.

They slept until Winny's mother entered the room.

"Winny, Mary wake up. It is almost time for dinner"

The two girls lazily rolled away from each other but stayed under the comforter.

"Come on girls, let's get a move on here and what is that smell in this room?"

The smell of sex and bummy wafted from beneath the comforter when the girls moved away from each other.

"That's Mary. She has been farting all afternoon and some of them smell really bad Mommy"

"Well never mind that, come on get your cloths on and let's go. Supper is waiting"

"Ok Mommy"

Heather turned to leave and noticed Winny's panties sticking out the bottom of the comforter but decided to leave it alone. She would ask her later when the two were alone.

"That was pretty quick thinking Winny"

Mansion Grey Chapter Five - More Than A Bummy Massage 

Dinner was the usual boring conversation but the topic about the forest was discussed and Peter confirmed that he and Mary had discussed it although he didn't really give his permission, he didn't deny her either. In the end Mary Queen of the Mansion walked away from the table with permission to go into the forest.

The two girls went to the stables as it was still a little before dusk. They found a nice quiet place to sit and hug each other and kiss a little too. Both girls were getting very good at kissing and were certainly eager little tongue suckers.

"So tomorrow when we go we should take a blanket or something to sit on. I don't really like that straw bed Mary"

"You know in the closet downstairs the maids keep a whole bunch of pillows, sheet and blankets so that when guests come they can change the sheets and stuff after they leave. We should check it out and maybe take things out there a bit at a time so nobody will notice they are missing. Let's go check it out now because the maids are still busy with supper and cleaning up"

Mary and Winny entered via the back door and headed directly to the maids linen pantry. Once inside they closed the door.

"Oh Mary this is so exciting don't you think. We are like a couple of spies or something sneaking around the house. You know I have to tell you Mary I think about sex a lot. I think about all kinds of things"

"Winny we are here to steal a blanket not discuss nasty things"

"Oh so now it is you who says all this is nasty"

"No we are here for one thing and one thing only so let's get this done and talk about your nasty stuff later. Ok I have a blanket. You go outside and check if the coast is clear. If it is knock twice on the door and I will come out on the run. If we get caught with this we are going to have some explaining to do and I am not into it"

Winny knocked twice and within two minutes the girls were headed out the back door, heading directly for the old shed. They stashed the blanket and headed back to the house.

It was now dark outside. The girls went to the parlor to say goodnight to everyone.

Mary climbed up on to Peter's lap and sat sideways being sure not to press against his penis and waited for him to finish talking before she interrupted.

"I love you Father and will see you tomorrow morning. I need to talk to you in private and then I was hoping you would allow Winny and I to go for a walk in the forest to look for mushrooms"

"Sure angel. We can talk tomorrow. I love you too sweetheart. Now off you go for your bath and then to bed"

"Yes Father"

"Oh and don't be too late I have an appointment at 9:00"

"Yes Father"

The two girls headed to their individual rooms. Mary's was on the opposite side of the house, the same side as her father's room and Winny and her mother were on the other side of the grand staircase.

Once they were out of sight the hugged and kissed and off they went to there rooms.

It took Mary a long while to go to sleep. She was thinking about her bummy massage in the morning and how it felt when her father rubbed her little bummy hole with is finger. She slid her hand into her panties feeling the wetness growing with just the thoughts and then sleep came.

The sun was just coming up when Mary woke. She could hear the roosters crowing from their perches around the stable. The clock read 7:40. Father would be finishing breakfast right about now and might even be in his office so Mary decided to head down to his office and wait for him there.

She quickly washed her minkie and bummy really good and put on a nice pair of yellow panties, dress and shoes and was on her way. She was so excited about some possibilities she had thought about the night before and could hardly contain her enthusiasm.

She slid down the banister like always and quickly ran down the hall to her father's office and opened the door. 

"Well you are early my angel. What has you so keen this morning?"

"Sorry Father, I wanted to get an early start with Winny and you have a nine o'clock meeting and I didn't want to miss my massage"

"Hmmm, massage huh. Is that what we are going to call it? Well Ok let me go and lock the door angel. I must admit I have thought about this as well and quite frankly, well let's just leave it at that shall we"

Peter crossed the room and motioned Mary to the sofa, then locked the door and then sat down next to Mary.

"Come sit on my lap angel and let me hold you first"

Mary slid across the sofa and instead of sitting across her father's thighs did a quick turn and sat down straddling him. She put her arms around his neck and buried her head in the crook of his neck. Peter put his arms around her back and pulled her close. Her little girl smell always aroused him but today he was supercharged. Mary was trembling like she knew before hand where this was going to lead.

"Father is it wrong to like having my bummy touched?"

"Not if you like it angel, not if you like it. How can anything that feels good be wrong?"

"Can you massage my bummy a little like this first?"

"Of course angel, nothing would give me greater pleasure"

Peter slid his hands down her back and gripped each bummy cheek rubbing them, kneading them and feeling their softness. He lifted her dress and slid his hands inside her panties.

Mary gasped when she felt her father's finger lightly touch her tightly puckered rosebud.

"Oh you do like that don't you"

"Oh Father when you spanked me the other day and later when you massaged the oil on me and touched my bummy, I thought I was going to faint"

"In a little bit I am going to do something to your bummy that is going to make you feel so wonderful. I promise"

Peter continued down to her already wet minkie and drew his fingers through her lips then up and over her bummy hole making it slick with her juice. He applied a little pressure with the pad of his finger slowly circling her crinkled bummy hole until he felt it relax. Mary was purring.

"Father can I assume the position?"

"Of course baby girl. I do enjoy the sight of that cute bummy of yours. For a little girl you have an amazingly beautiful bummy"

Mary slid off her father's lap looking him in the eye with a wicked smile on her face.

"Father, I thought about this all last night and could hardly get to sleep. I think I am becoming a naughty girl Father"

"Don't be silly Mary. You are 10 years old and your body is starting to change and hormones are causing all kinds of feelings to start. Your body is preparing you to become a woman"

"Like having hair on my minkie? Winny has hair on hers and it feels so soft and looks really nice"

"Sure having hair on your minkie, breasts and needs are all part of becoming a woman"

"I think Winny's cunny looks nice with a little hair but I like mine just the way it is"

"Well from what I have seen of it when I spanked you, I must admit it is a beautiful little minkie and I think it looks better without hair"

"You can have a good look if you like Father, I don't mind you looking at me. I am really excited right now Father. Can you massage me now?"

"Sure angel I am waiting for you"

Mary went to the sofa arm and lay down with her stomach across the big padded arm and placed her head down with her face on the cushion.

"I am ready"

"Awwww Mary your panties are so pretty but they are already wet. I would say you are definitely excited"

Peter sat down behind her like before and placed a hand on each plump cheek and squeezed lightly marveling at their softness then hooked his fingers into the waist band and slowly drew Mary's panties down.

Peter sucked in his breath, he knew where this was going and he knew that Mary would be a willing partner. He loved her so much and had for years desired this type of contact but was afraid to initiate it. The spanking triggered something in Mary and now here she was willingly allowing him access to her special place.

"Are you going to put some oil on my cheeks Father?"

"No sweetheart I am just going to rub them and then I promised something special. Just relax and enjoy"

"I am trembling Father, can you feel me tremble?"

"Yes my sweetheart I can, but why it's not like we haven't done this before. Just relax my queen"

"I am just excited that's all"

Peter pulled her panties all the way down and off and drew them to his nose drinking in the sweet smell of little girl pussy and his already rock hard cock twitched inside his pants. He could feel the pre-cum running from the tip wetting his leg.

Peter massaged her bummy cheeks, spreading them apart exposing her wrinkled bummy hole. He dipped both thumbs into her dripping minkie then slid them up over her bummy hole with just the slightest pressure making the crinkled hole open slightly.

"Ohhh Father, you do that so good. I love you Father. Can we do this again Father?"

"Oh my sweetheart Mary, we can do this whenever you like. You are so special. I never thought we would ever be like this Mary. My angel you have made me a very happy man"

"Have you thought about doing nasty things to me Father?"

"Nasty things? Well if you call this nasty then yes, I have thought about it but you are safe with me my sweetheart and I would never have ever touched you inappropriately if you hadn't asked me to"

"I love you Father and when you touched my bummy by accident it sent shivers through me. Good shivers, exciting shivers and now that Winny and I have kissed I really like it better with you Father and I want to do this"

Peter massaged her bummy hole for almost five minutes and Mary was in the throws of passion. She was moaning softly and each time her father's thumb pushed against her bummy hole, she arched her back pushing her bummy up seeking more.

It was time for the surprise and Peter was hoping she would allow him this pleasure. 

He spread her cheeks apart and pushed her forward so her toes were just touching the floor. He bent forward and pushed his tongue directly into Mary's open wet hole.

"Aaaaagggghhhhh Faaattthhhher. Ooooh Oh Faaather. What are you doing? Oh my Father. Oh that feels better than your finger"

"A special treat for my angel. If you don't like it we can stop"

"Oh no Father I don't want to stop I want more. Do more Father, that felt so awesome. Oh I do like your special surprise. Do more"

Peter wasted no time after that invitation and he knew this was only the beginning of a wonderful journey for the both of them. He hungrily probed her bummy hole that was now open and accepting his tongue and within less than a minute Mary erupted.

Peter was like a mad dog, his erection pounding in his pants. He ventured further and lapped at Mary's minkie bring more squeals from her. She arched her bummy up exposing her wet treasure to her father's probing tongue, seeking more. 

Peter lapped at her, drinking in the copious fluid that ran from her preteen minkie, probing her ass bringing Mary to orgasm over and over and over.

"Oh Father, I love you so much but stop please. I need to rest. That was so wonderful. I want you to do that to me every day. I want more but right now can we just rest a moment"

Peter continued to lick her but much more softly and slowly bringing her down.

"Oh Father, surely there can't be anything more wonderful than that"

Peter pulled Mary back towards him and stood her up still kneeling on the floor. Mary bent down and kissed her father's mouth, still wet with her juices. Peter stood up and stepped back. Mary's eyes locked onto her Father's crotch.

"Father, your erection made your pants all wet just like my panties"

"Yes my angel, my erection is making my pants wet"

Peter sat on the sofa and motioned Mary to come sit but instead she straddled him like before. 

"Father can I see your erection?"

"I don't see why not but it will have to be tomorrow Mary. It is already 8:35 and I need to change my pants and get ready for my meeting and you my little treasure will have to wait"

"Can you give my minkie one last lick before you go?"

"Sure angel my pleasure"

"And mine too Father"

Peter turned her over onto the sofa and dropped to the floor on his knees pushing Mary's legs up. Her sweet minkie was glistening. He loved her long flaps and her clitoris was sticking out of it little sheath. He had ignored it during her bummy session.

He went directly for her clitoris and sucked it into his mouth holding it between his lips. Mary bucked and moaned and within ten seconds was in orgasm again. He brought her to two more then stood up. Peter's erection made his pants stick out in the front and a visible wet spot showed dark against the light fabric.

"Ok young lady you are an orgasm monster. You like those huh and you get them so easily"

"Father, look at your pants and wow Father, you must have a really big boner, I mean erection. Maybe I can give you an orgasm. Maybe you could teach me how Father. Wouldn't that be nice? Wouldn't it be fair? Father, oh Father, if you only knew what it was like. I love you. Can we do this tomorrow?"

"Let's talk later. Right now I want you to put on your panties let me get ready"

"Ok Father, I love you"

"I love you too my Queen"

Mary put on her panties and kissed her father, then left running up the stair just in time to meet Winny.

"Are you coming down for breakfast Mary?"

"Yes I just had a talk with Father and he is off to his meeting. I need to pee and then I will be down"

Mary ran to her room a happy and contented little girl. She could feel her panties wet and stuck to her minkie. Her bummy still felt tingly. She washed herself really well and put on clean panties and headed down for breakfast.

Mansion Grey Chapter Six - The Woodsman Cometh

"So Aunty Heather, do you want to come picking mushrooms with us?"

"I think I will pass on that one Mary. You two go and have a good time but be sure you are back here for lunch"

"For sure Aunty"

After breakfast the two girls changed cloths and put halter tops and shorts, then headed to the shed to retrieve the blanket they had stashed the night before. They headed across the field behind the mansion so the stable hands would not see them.

Once out of sight of the mansion, they cut back across the road and then into the forest. They had somewhat of a trail marked out and getting to the hut took only a few minutes.

"Mary, do you notice anything different?"

"The stools are not in the same place and the fireplace has been used"

"Oh Mary let's get out of here now. I just know something bad is going to happy. Let's run Mary. Oh I am so scared"

"Relax Winny. There is nobody here now and my Father is the owner of this land and I am the Queen of this land and this little hut is mine and I am not afraid"

Mary had no sooner got those words out of her mouth when a mans voice beckoned them.

"You there in the hut. What are you doing in there?"

Winny started to scream, then cry and was wailing like a banshee.

"Shut up Winny" yelled Mary

Mary went to the door and stood there looking out.

"Who are you and what are you doing on my land?"

"Your land?"

"Yes my land. Mr. Peter Grey owns this land and I am his daughter and therefor this is my land too. What are you doing here?"

"Well aren't you just the most precocious little girl"

"Answer my question sir. What are you doing on my land?"

Mary eyed the young man up and down. He was shorter than her Father but he looked pretty healthy. As Mary studied him, she noticed that he dressed well and she paid close attention to the bulge in his pants.

"Well I come here to hunt pheasant. My father used to be the games keeper here and my father knew your Grandfather. I met your father once many years ago when I was just a boy and he probably doesn't remember me"

"What is your name?" asked Mary

"My name is Henry Stiles and my father was Henry Stiles. And whom do I have the pleasure of speaking to?"

"My name is Mary and I am the Queen of this land and the screaming scaredy cat in there is Winny my cousin"

"Well your highness" Henry said with a bow

"Do I have your permission to continue the hunt?"

"Was it you who made a fire inside the hut?"

"Yes it was your Highness and do I also have your permission to use the hut when you are not here?"

"You may use the hut whenever you like even if we are here and you may continue your hunt Henry and I will be speaking to my Father about you"

"Thank you your Highness"

"You think this is some kind of a joke don't you Henry?"

"Why absolutely not your Highness. You said you were the Queen of these lands and I believe you and I am only paying the respect deserving of your Highness"

"Well thank you Henry. For a minute I thought you were toying with me and that would be a mistake"

"So by your leave Milady. May I stop by tomorrow"

"Yes you may sir"

Mary watched Henry slowly walk through the forest until he disappeared behind the trees. She liked him and he was quite handsome. Mary felt a small quiver thinking about the bulge she saw in his pants. She wondered if that was his cock.

"Winny come here"

"Oh Mary you are so brave. I thought I was going to pee my panties. I was so scared. What are we going to do now?"

"This is our hut Winny and I have given him permission to use it or stop by even if we are here and I gave him permission to hunt pheasant. Father said that if he found a suitable person to be the games keeper he would hire them and I think he might be just the right person. His father was before him"

"So I think I would like to go back home now Mary. I don't feel like playing after all that. This place gives me the creeps now"

"You are such a scaredy cat Winny and Ok let's go back home. I want to ask Father about him"

Mansion Grey Chapter Seven - What's Left After This

Mary and Winny returned to the mansion. Winny was still trembling and even though Mary had told her there was nothing to be afraid of, she had been terrified and it would be while before she relaxed and calmed down.

Later that afternoon after lunch and a nice hot bath Mary changed her panties and put on a nice blouse and a short skirt then went to her Father's office and knocked on the door.

"Father dearest, it is Mary. I need to talk to you"

A minute or so later the door opened and Mary went to sit on the sofa.

"Father, when I was in the forest today with Winny we came across a hut or what was left of one and while we were investigating a young man by the name of Henry Stiles was walking through the forest"

"Well isn't that interesting. His father was the grounds and games keeper here for many years as was his grandfather and great grandfather. The Stiles family have been living here on this land for over a hundred years. I hope you invited him to stop by"

"I told him that I was the Queen of these lands and he was very respectful and call me Your Highness. He said he was hunting pheasant asked for permission to continue. I gave him permission to continue. I hope that was OK Father?"

"Yes for sure Mary. Too bad you didn't invite him to stop by"

"Well he asked permission to stop by the hut tomorrow. I told him he could use it whenever he liked. So if you wish to talk to him, I will go there tomorrow and invite him to come to the house"

"You are not afraid?"

"Winny nearly peed her panties but I asked him what he was doing on my land and when I told him that I was your daughter he started calling me Milady and Your Highness and he explained about his father and was very polite. I was a bit afraid at first but then I got really brave and told him that because you were my Father and you owned all this land, that I owned it too and he should explain himself and he did"

"Well aren't you just the next in line for the keeper of Mansion Grey. You will be someday you know. This will all be yours someday and I have no second thoughts that you will do our family proud. I love you so much Mary. Now come over here and give your Father a kiss"

"Oh Goody more kisses. I really like your kisses and can't get enough of them Father"

Mary crawled up into her Father's lap and wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled her face into his neck. Peter slid his hands down her sides, then lifted the skirt and put his hands inside her panties.

Mary sat up and with both hands on either side of her Father's face kissed him on the lips and pushed her tongue into his mouth. Peter was overcome with lust. He groaned loudly as he fondled Mary's plump little bummy cheeks.

"Oh Mary my darling little girl. You are so beautiful and I love your ass. Can I play with it?"

"Of course Father, I am your little girl and whenever you want to touch me, you have permission. Her Highness commands you to touch her bummy now" Mary was giggling out loud.

Peter picked her up and moved to the sofa and gently placed her on her back with her ass on the arm, legs dangling over. He took off his pants and shorts. His cock was nine inches long and fat and had pleased many a woman over the years. It sprung to attention pointing up. He showed it to Mary. Her eyes were glued to it. Her mouth draped open. Her nostrils flared and her breathing became heavy and labored. 

"Oh my Father you have such a big one. Are they all like that Father. That would surely kill me. How is something like that supposed to go into a woman's minkie Father. That just isn't possible"

"Oh Mary it goes in and women love a big one my dear. You are too young and innocent to have to worry about that my angel"

"What do you mean Father?"

"Having sex Mary. You are too young and your minkie is too small so you don't have to worry about it. Maybe when you are older your boyfriend or hopefully your husband will be smaller"

"But if there are ones like yours Father, why would I want a smaller one?"

Peter laughed out loud thinking about what it would look like to see his cock sticking into Mary's hairless little cunt. 

"Well Mary you know that I have given you lots of orgasms and you asked me one time if men have orgasms and if you want I can show you how to make me have one"

"Oh Goody will you really show me?"

"Sure but let me give your little ass a few good licks so your little cunt is good and slick"

Peter knelt down and draped her legs over his shoulders and gripped Mary by her hips and pulled her little minkie to his mouth. He snaked his tongue into her puckered little rosebud and felt it open and relax. After almost 15 minutes of near constant orgasm Mary collapsed.

"Oh please Father, no more please. Show me how you have an orgasm. Please can we do it now?"

"Yes my angel. Yes I will"

Peter got up and walked around to the front of the sofa and sat down with his cock like a missile. Mary's head was resting against his leg. He gazed down at her angelic face, the face of a young girl who had just orgasmed till she couldn't do it anymore. It was very sexy and erotic.

Peter started to slide his fist up and down his cock slowly. He leaned over Mary and wet his hand with her juices and continued to stroke himself. Mary turned and knelt on the sofa, her head resting on her father's chest watching his fist moving slowly up and down the entire length of his cock.

"Can I do that for you Father?"

"Sure Mary I was hoping you would"

Mary grasped her fathers cock, feeling it pulse in her hand. She studied the dark veins that ran along the sides. The head of his cock was dripping and running down the sides mixing with her own.

"Why don't you taste it sweetheart? It does tasted pretty good so I am told"

"You mean like put my mouth on it and lick?"

"Sure, I lick you. I lick your cunt and I lick your ass and both of them taste wonderful. Go ahead, don't be scared"

Mary slowly moved down until her lips were hovering just above the glistening droplet oozing from Peter's cock and then without another hesitation engulfed his entire knob in her sweet mouth and sucked.

She sat back up and licked her lips, turned and smiled at Peter.

"Oh I am going to like this Father. I am really going to like this"

Not another word was spoken. Mary was experimenting with her tongue, licking and sucking her father's enormous cock. It pulsed in her hand. She sucked him hard and within a minute he was ready to blast his cum either into the air or into her mouth.

"My Mary, Mary, I am going to orgasm now. Just keep doing what you are doing. When a man has an orgasm a lot of milk comes out and good girls swallow it all because it makes their man feel very good. If you can't just point it to my chest and let it all go there. There will be a lot of it Mary. Oh fuck Mary, here it comes. Oh God Mary, Mary, Mary oh my sweet Mary"

The first pulse caught Mary off guard and it blasted her neck and she jumped back but before the next one came she had her mouth on his cock and sucked. It filled her mouth and she instinctively swallowed and just in time for the next one and the next. Peter counted seven pulses and it felt like each one was a cup full.

"Oh my God Mary. That was so incredible"

"Did I do good for my first time Father? I really like sucking your cock and I really like your orgasm. It tasted a bit weird at first but I like it. Father it is so big. I still don't understand how that can fit in a girl"

"It isn't meant to fit in a girl. It is meant to fit in a woman and woman's vaginas are much larger that yours. I am sure though that with a bit of practice a girl could probably take one but she would really need to be wanting to and it usually hurts the first time anyway no matter if it is a girl or a woman"

"But how does a man go about putting it into a girl?"

"What's with the girl Mary. It is not meant for girls"

"Well what if I wanted to try? Would you let me try. Would you do that for me Father?"

"Do you realize what you are asking me to do Mary? You are asking me to have sex with you. Sex with my own daughter"

"Yes Father. I have sucked your cock and swallowed your orgasm. You have licked and sucked my minkie or cunt as you call it and shoved your tongue into my ass I don't know how many times and what is there left. You can't tell me that what we've done is not sex. Will you show me. Will you teach me Father. Please"

"My God, I was afraid it would lead to this. I will have to think about this Mary. I want you to think about it as well. I want you to look at your minkie in the mirror and you saw how big my cock is and I want you to imagine how this will go into that" he said pointing at her cunt.

"So you are not saying no. You are just saying you will think about it and if I still want to try then what" 

"We'll see what happens Mary but for now let's just leave it that way it is OK"

"OK Father, but can I still suck on your cock?"

"Well if you want to"

"Can I do it now?"

"Now I think we need to get ready for dinner. Do you realize we have been here for over two hours"

"Can I have a massage tomorrow?"

"Sure angel, same time OK"

The following morning Mary was up early and was eagerly waiting until she heard her father coming down the hallway. Mary could not get the image of her father's cock out of her mind. She had studied her minkie in the mirror and opened it with her fingers and saw a tiny little opening that seemed to stretch when she pressed on it with her finger. It was that little hole that produced all the wetness. It was that little hole that would have to stretch to take her father's cock and that is all she thought about. She wanted it. She needed it and she was determined to get it.

When she heard his office door close she scooted down the hallway and knocked on the door.

"It's me Father. Right on time"

Peter opened the door and Mary waited for him to lock it then skipped to the sofa.

"How would you like me today Father"

"Well how about you assume the position"

Mary quickly lay down over the padded arm and stretched her arms out over her head.

"I thought about your request last night Mary and if you are really willing to try then I have a proposition for you. You know what that is right"

"Of course Father. Tell me because I have thought of nothing else. I looked at my cunt in the mirror and there is a just a tiny little hole but it stretches and I don't know if it will stretch enough to take that enormous thing of yours Father, but I want to try"

"OK then, here is the proposition. First we try it in your bummy hole and if it fits in there it will fit in your cunty. I do not want to try your cunty first because you are still a virgin and there is now sense if breaking your hymen if we don't have to"

"What's a hymen Father. Is that the little hole thing that stretches when I push on it?"

"Yes my angel that is your hymen. So what do you think of my proposition?"

"So if I can take your cock in my bummy, you will put your cock in my cunt no matter what. Because that is what I want. I need you to do that for me Father"

"Agreed"

Peter knelt down on the floor and began massaging Mary's plump little ass then spread her cheeks, licking from her clitoris to her bummy, drawing her juices up. His tongue worked on the tight little ring until it was relaxed and open, slick with her juices.

He go up and picked Mary up, holding her to his chest and moved to the back of the sofa and draped her over the back. Her ass and cunt were at the perfect height. 

"OK Mary I am going to try to put my cock in your bummy hole and as soon as you feel it, I want you to push like you are trying to pooh but don't. Understand. I will only push softly and when you feel it moving poo push"

"OK Father I am ready. Oh I am so looking forward to feeling your cock in my cunt Father"

Peter moved closer and slid his cock up and down between her cheeks then reached down and scooped a handful of her nectar and slathered it all over the tip of his cock.

He rested the big bulbous knob on her rosebud and just wiggled it a bit. He could feel Mary poo pushing and pressed a little harder. Her sphincter resisted and then in one smooth movement about two inches of his cock popped into her tight ass.

"Oh God Mary. That feels so good"

"It feels really weird but it doesn't hurt Father. You can do more if you want to"

When Mary felt her father start to push, she poo pushed as well and another three inches of her father's massive cock entered her tight ass.

"Oh Father. Oh that feels really nice. Oh it is so big"

Peter started pulling out and each time he pushed she pushed as well and now she had almost six inches of his cock in her little ass.

"Baby girl. Your little ass feels incredible. You are such an amazing little girl and brave too"

"So are you going to try my cunt now Father. Please say yes. I want so much to feel it in my cunt"

"I did promise so OK. Let me wash my cock really quickly and don't you move"

Peter was back in position in two minutes. It seemed like an hour to Mary.

"Are you ready Mary?"

"Yes Father"

Peter looked at his daughter now from a different perspective. She was not his daughter. She was a little girl with a wet cunt begging to have a cock shoved into it and he was going to do it. Finally after all these months, he was finally going to fuck his angel. He had dreamed of this day for so long.

Peter positioned his cock against her puffy labia and slid it up and down feeling the softness and the smoothness. 

"Your cunt is so soft angel and so smooth. Are you sure you are ready. Remember I said the first time hurts a little but once my cock is inside your cunt it will all be over in a minute. Trust me angel"

Without giving Mary an opportunity to answer he pushed hard against her tiny cunt and in one motion tore her hymen and burst into her with almost five inches of his cock. The sight was exactly what he had dreamt it would be. His cock pulsed.

"Oooowwwwwwww, ooooowwwww that hurts so bad Father. Oh it hurts like I am on fire. Oh please stop. Don't do any more"

"Just relax Mary, just relax. Do not move. Just hold it there. When you are ready start to move OK"

"Oh Father it hurts so much. I feel like a balloon all pumped up. I feel so full"

"You did great angel. You did it. I didn't think you could but you did. I am so proud of you"

Mary with Peter's enormous cock embedded in her tiny cunt froze. Peter had waited a long time to see this and the site of his cock spreading the lips of his daughters bald cunt made his head swim. They stayed locked together, immobile for almost three minutes and then Mary pushed against her father forcing even more of his throbbing cock into her little cunt. 

Centimeter by centimeter her minkie swallowed more and more of Peter's enormous pulsating cock until she felt the soft tip touch her deep. She stopped. Peter looked down, totally mesmerized by the site. Mary had taken almost eight inches of his cock.

"My darling Mary, do you not feel any pain?"

"Oh Father, this is the most incredible feeling. It feels like my insides are on fire and so full. I don't feel any pain Father just the beating of your heart when your cock throbs inside me"

"My Mary, my love. I love you so much and thank you for allowing this to happen. You have made me the happiest man in the world"

"So Father, does that mean we can do it more now?"

"What do you mean more now?"

"Well I want to feel you more now"

Peter pulled back on his cock until he could see the edge of the helmet and without hesitation, pushed back in until only an inch was left. He did that several times then stopped.

With each stroke Mary cried and moaned aloud.

"Like that more?"

"Oh Father yes. Can there be anything more wonderful? I don't think so. Oh if Winny could see me now. She would be so jealous but I won't tell her Father. This is our secret. I love you so much Father"

Peter started again, long stroking Mary's swollen cunt. A small streak of blood mixed with his and hers juices created a ring on the eight inch mark on his cock. He needed to cum. He needed to squirt her little cunt full of his seed. 

"Mary, my darling my Queen. I am going to fuck you now. I need to orgasm and like yesterday all that milk is going to go into your beautiful little cunt. Are you ready?"

"Yes Father"

Peter continued with the long strokes but paid attention to Mary's body and could feel her cunt spasm when his cock knob passed over her spot. He worked it with a few nudges between each long stroke until he felt her body tense.

"Oh Father I am having an orgasm. Oh Father. Aaaaaggggghhhh Oh Oh Aaaahhhh. Oh yes like that. Push against that spot. Ohhhh I love you Father. I love you"

Mary was lost in the throws of orgasm and Peter kept up the nudging her spot until he felt his own orgasm building. He felt his balls contract and he felt the sperm begin the journey to his daughters sucking wet cunt.

When the first spurt of cum entered deep into Mary, she gasped and pushed back taking everything her father had to give. She pushed hard and trembled with each spurt. Peter pumped jet after jet of his seed into his daughters cock hungry hole. He was beyond himself and drove his cock to the hilt into her sucking wet hole. 

Mary wailed each time she felt his sperm blast into her until finally her father stopped, his cock buried deep, his balls pressed against her bummy, content.

"My angel. Are you OK?"

"Oh Father, I love you so much and that was so wonderful. I am better than OK"

"So you really liked it huh?"

"Yes Father, I loved the feel of your cock in my bummy hole but when you first put it in my cunty I thought I was going to die but now I want more. I want lots more. I want you to push your big cock in me every day if you can Father. I love it so much"

"Well my angel, I can surely try to keep you happy. There is nothing in this world to compare you to my sweetheart. Nothing. You are truly an amazing little girl and how you were able to take my cock, all of my cock is beyond me but simply amazing. I love you angel"

Peter and Mary stayed glued to each other for almost five minutes before he pulled out. Even soft his cock was five inches long. Mary rolled over and pulled herself up to sitting on the back of the sofa and took her father's cock in her hands. Peter steadied her while she leaned forward and took his soft cock into her mouth sucking whatever sperm was left.

"Oh Father, I do love your milk. I could swallow it all and still want more. Can you make more now?"

"No baby girl, a man needs a bit of time before he can go again but if you keep doing what you are doing. Aaawwrrrr Mary. Oh my God Mary"

Mary sucked him hard and within minutes Peter was pumping his now thunderous cock into her sweet mouth, watching her lips stretched around the fullness, feeling it deep in her mouth. Mary sucked hard and within a couple of minutes Peter's cock started to spew jet after jet of sperm into Mary's mouth. 

When Mary felt the first one pass beneath her fingers wrapped around the big pipe she sucked and squeezed and swallowed then release her grip anticipating the next. When there was no more to be had, she lifted her gaze to her father's face.

"Mary my Queen. I am yours. I will be a slave to your body Mary. I love you so much. I want you always"

"Mary, I have a meeting in town and will be gone for most of the day but you have my permission to go anywhere you like as long as it is safe. Do you understand what I said?"

"Yes Father. So I can go into the forest?"

"Yes my Queen"

"Now off you go to your room and sit on the toilet and pooh and peepee and get all my milk out of you before you put on clean panties"

"Thank you Father, I love you and I am so happy right now. I am so happy"

Mary skipped her way to the door and slipped down the hallway to her room. Before she sat on the toilet she wanted to look at her minkie and her bummy. She locked her door and lay down on the floor with her mirror and opened her legs. Almost immediately cum started leaking out. Lots of it. She poo pushed and her father's milk just kept running out her ass onto the floor with every push. 

She spread her lips and noticed that the little hole she saw before was gone and in it's place was a glistening red hole full of milk. She worked trying to get it to come out but couldn't until she figured out how to contract her minkie muscles. She sat there in awe by the amount of milk that she squirted out.

After her toilet, she had a quick shower and then Mary went downstairs and had breakfast with Winny and told her that she was going to the hut and that she should go get ready as soon as they finished.

"Mary, I don't care what you say but there is no way I am going back there. No way and you can do what you want but I am not going there. It gives me the creeps now and I am not going back"

"Well OK but I am and my father gave me permission so you can stay here like a scaredy cat and I will go alone. It isn't the first time and maybe Henry will stop by today. Who knows. Father wants to talk to him"

Mansion Grey Chapter Eight - Show Me Yours

Mary didn't stick around to argue with Winny after breakfast. She went upstairs and changed her cloths putting on a nice skirt and an open sleeve blouse. She kept thinking about the bulge she saw in Henry's crotch and got a tingle when she did.

Without announcing to anyone she headed off to the hut and by now their path was pretty obvious and easily walked. It only took her 15 minutes to get there but it was already 10:00 so she only had two hours to wait around to see if Henry would come back.

Mary puttered around inside the hut an about an hour later she went outside to pee. She moved off to one side of the hut that was in the shade and lifted her skirt and pulled her panties down before she squatted down. 

Henry was watching her and waited for her to finish before stepping out of the bushes to confront her with her panties down and her minkie in full view.

"Oh your Highness. I am so sorry for interrupting you like this"

Mary shrieked and screamed.

Henry covered his eyes and turned around but he had already seen her minkie and watched her pee and he was sporting an erection.

"How dare you sneak up on me like that Henry. You need to be more careful and announce yourself before you just pop up out of nowhere and scare a young girl half to death. What are you doing here anyway?"

"You told me I could come back and here I am"

"I know you saw my cunty cause I saw you looking at it. You need to respect privacy when someone is going pee Henry"

"Yes ma'am, I mean your Highness"

"My name is Mary and please stop calling me Highness. But don't you forget that you are on my land and I am the Queen of these lands. Don't you forget that Henry"

"Wow you sure talk a good streak Mary. Very adult of you. Where did you learn all them big words and such?"

"My Father. Sir Peter Grey is my father and we are very proper and educated and the mansion is run according to age old traditions that have been handed down through generations"

"Well I must say that it is certainly a pleasure talking to you Mary. You are very articulate and fiesty to boot"

"Ok you can turn around now"

The first thing Mary notice was the bulge in his pants. It was much bigger than it was yesterday. She slowly raised her gaze to look at this smiling face.

"What are you smiling about?"

"I guess even little girls are not so little after all huh? Like you, I saw where you were looking"

Mary's face turn bright red and she stammered to speak but nothing intelligent came out.

"Don't worry you are safe with me. I won't make you do anything you don't want to"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Just that you are safe with me and you need not be afraid"

"Why would I be afraid. You are on my land and I am not a little girl, I am 10 years old and I can probably run faster than you" she said with a giggle

"Not with your panties down. So Mary I have some tea if you would like to share a cup with me and the sun is shining ever so brightly perhaps we should go inside and share a cup"

"Sure Henry that sounds nice. I don't usually drink tea but I will make an exception just for you"

Mary and Henry went into the hut and sat down at the table. The old chairs, more like stools sat across from each other and when Mary sat down, her skirt road up on her young supple thighs not quite exposing her bright green panties.

Henry could not help but look and Mary did not try to push her skirt down. She could see the bulge in his pants very clearly and it seemed to have gotten bigger.

Mary decided to play a little game of tease with Henry just to see if she could trust him. She very nonchalantly leaned back and turned to look at the fireplace and at the same time spread her thighs a little. 

"So Henry, it looks as though you have lit a fire here recently. Where do you live Henry?"

"Well, I stay in a small flat, more like a tool shed if you ask me but it suits my needs. I don't have many and I like to hunt and I like the outdoors. I do a bit of work here and there to keep me going"

When she leaned back her skirt rose up even more giving Henry a clear unrestricted look at the panty covered cunny. Her wet panty covered cunny. Drops of pee that clung to her lips now moistened her panties making a dark spot.

When she turned back Henry was staring at her panty clad cunty. Mary very slowly and proper straightened her skirt but still keeping the hem mid thigh.

"So Henry what kind of tea do you have?"

"Earl Grey my Queen"

"Don't call me that Henry, my father calls me that and you are not allowed to. I told you to call me Mary"

"I am sorry Mary I was toying with you"

"Well just because I am only 10 doesn't mean you can toy with me Henry"

Henry stood up to pour the tea and his bulge was no more than a foot from Mary's face. She stared at it and absent mindedly licked her lips. Visions of her father's cock were running through her head and she wondered what Henry's looked like and it excited her. She could feel her minkie quiver and she knew she was wet. 

Mary felt a wicked streak run through her. She didn't really understand lust but she knew what her body was trying to tell her. The morning with her father had awakened a heat in her and she felt her little cunt twinges. She felt them coursing through her young body making her heart beat a little faster, making her body a little warmer and making her young cunt a lot wetter.

"So Henry I have something really important to tell you but before I do I have to ask you a question"

Henry took a sip of tea and then pushed the plastic thermos top across the table and sat down. His erection was clearly visible but he declined to hide it.

"Did you get your erection from looking at my cunty Henry?"

Henry coughed and quickly turned his head and spewed tea onto the dirt floor.

"Whhaaa Whaat What did you say?"

"You heard me perfectly well Henry Stiles. So did you?"

"What kind of a question is that Mary?"

"Answer me Henry. Did you get your erection looking at my cunty?"

Henry looked at Mary, mouth open and eyes wide and gulping for air.

"Well Henry"

"Uhhhh, well uhhh uummm yes I did"

"So if I really show you mine will you show me yours?"

Mansion Grey Chapter Nine - The Woodsman Cometh

"Whoa little girl. You are 10 years old and you want me to show you my cock? What is this some kind of a joke or some kind of trick to get me put in jail?"

"No joke Henry and no tricks. I will take off my panties and you can look at my cunty and I might even let you touch it. Then you take off your pants and show me your cock"

Henry was gulping air. What the hell was going on here. Who was this little girl. He was definitely attracted to her but why was she being so precocious?

"Mary, I am 27 years old. If I did something like that they would put me in jail and throw away the key"

Mary lifted her skirt and rolled it up and slid her bummy forward on the stool and leaned back. A dark spot was clearly visible and by sliding forward her panties created the most delicious looking camel toe.

"So whose going to tell them?"

"Oh my God Mary, please let's not do this. I am scared as shit right now Mary and I think I should be going"

"Sit down Henry and answer the question. Do you think my cunty is beautiful Henry?"

"Oh fuck, Mary this is so wrong"

"Well do you?"

"Yes, I do"

"Say it Henry, I want to hear you say it" Mary said with a wicked smile.

She knew she had Henry. She knew she could make him do anything she wanted. She just learned lesson number one. Men will do anything for cunt.

"Yes Mary, I think your cunty is beautiful"

"You have only seen it with my panties. Do you really want to see it naked?"

Henry was beside himself. His cock was so hard and straining in his pants and a wet spot showed through his Khakis. He had wanted to see her cunty up close since he watched her and Winny pee a few days ago.

"Yes"

"Say it Henry. Say I want to see your naked cunty"

"Oh fuck this is so wrong but yes Mary, I want to see your naked cunty"

Mary stood up and took off her panties and stood there only inches way from Henry's and lifted her skirt. She handed them to Henry.

"Smell my panties Henry"

Henry was a captured man. He pulled her panties to his nose and took a deep breath. The smell made him swoon. The smell was incredible, fresh yet pungent. Little girl smell that is intoxicating.

"Ummmmm, oh my God Mary, your cunty smells so good"

While he had her panties covering his nose he stared and there before him was the most beautiful puffie little girl cunt he had ever seen. Actually it was the first one he had ever seen.

"Go on Henry, tell me you want to touch it. Tell me you want to touch my cunty Henry. I just know it is wet Henry. I can feel it. Tell me Henry. I know you want to"

"Mary Mary Mary what has gotten into you. You don't even know me and after only one time you want me to touch your cunty"

"No Henry, I want you to ask me if you can and then I want you to tell me you want to. It sounds so wicked don't you think?"

Henry groaned. The site before him was too much. His cock was a pipe bomb in his pants straining to get out. He was almost breathless but he was a captive to this precocious little vixen.

"OK OK OK. Mary, can I touch your cunty?"

"Yes you may Henry, you have my permission. But tell me Henry. Tell me you want to"

"Oh Mary, I have never wanted to touch anything more than your cunty Mary"

Henry reached out and ran his finger between her lips. Mary's cunt was running and his finger came away dripping wet.

"Aaawwwrrr Oh my God Mary. Your cunty is so wet"

"Go on Henry touch me more"

Henry needed no more invitations. With both hands he spread her labia. His face was inches away from the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He put his thumbs together trapping her clitoris between them and massaged his thumbs one up one down.

Mary's knees buckled but Henry caught her and pulled her around to sit on his lap. Mary dropped her head back and spread her legs on either side of Henry's giving him complete access to her wet cunt. Henry could feel her puffie lips, wet and warm as he cupped her cunt and slipped the middle finger into her sopping wet hole.

"Ohhhhhhh Ohhhhh Father" she cried

"What did you say?"

Mary quickly caught herself.

"Our Father who art in heaven. Henry do you think God will punish us for doing this nasty thing?"

"Probably but how about we worry about that later"

Henry continued probing her cunt and not really knowing much about virgins, never questioned the fact that he was able to enter Mary with his middle finger with no restriction.

"Mary your little cunt feels so wonderful"

"Henry kept working on her clitoris and within a minute Mary had her first orgasm but Henry didn't let up. He continued until Mary was spent, a rag doll resting against him, panting like a dog on a hot day"

"So did you like that Mary?"

Mary rested her head on Henry's shoulder, eyes closed, arms hanging down by her side, her legs spread letting Henry massage her wetness. He softly massaged her cunty lips and dipped his fingers down to touch her bummy and back up to her little bump.

"Henry, that was so wonderful. Thank you. I loved it Henry but now it is your turn"

Mary stood up on wobbly legs and turned to face Henry then sat down on the stool, reached out and rubbed his cock through his pants. The crotch was wet from Mary's cunt drippings.

"Ok Henry let me see your cock"

Henry didn't hesitate a second. He stood and quickly dropped his pants and shorts and stood there with his cock sticking straight out. It curved a little upward and had a big drop of pre-cum bubbling away in the hole.

Mary wasted no time. She circled her hand around it and studied it closely. It was different than her Father's. Henry's didn't have a helmet like her fathers. It was just smooth from tip to his hair. Her father's cock had a clearly defined soft tip that looked like a helmet and she love it. Henry's was OK too but her father's was better and way bigger.

Mary started rubbing, feeling his cock pulse in her hand when she squeezed it. Henry moaned loudly staring down at the 10 year old sitting on a stool with his cock in her hands. Who would believe it?"

Henry was already on the edge. Seeing Mary's cunt and getting to play with it was one thing but having this little girl masturbate him was something else again. Henry closed his eyes and tilted his head back and put his hands on Mary's shoulders.

Mary leaned forward and in one motion, took over three inches of his cock in her hot little mouth and sucked hard. 

"Oh my God. Oh fucking aye. Oh Mary. Oh God. Oh Oh Oh Mary I am cumming. Oh fuck Mary. Aaaahhhhhhh Aaaahhhh" 

Henry didn't know what hit him and started to ejaculate immediately and pumped his cock at Mary's mouth grabbing her hair and pulling her to him. Mary was not quite ready but she gulped and swallowed then took him deeper sucking and swallowing until Henry was wobbling.

When there was no more cum to be had, Mary gave him one last hard suck and released his cock.

Henry's legs were wobbling and his hands were shaking. He sat down and looked at the young girl who had just rocked his world.

"Holy Jesus Fuck Mary. Where the hell did you learn to do that?"

"I read it in a book. Actually that was my first time. I have never been with a young man before" 

Mary knew that was a partial lie because her father was not a young man. 

"It said in the book that to really make a man feel good you had to suck and swallow but it didn't say how much there would be"

"Did I do good, Henry"

"Mary if I live to be 100 I doubt I will find anyone who could do better. You are an amazing little girl and you are so beautiful. Your little cunty is so wet"

"So like I said I have something to tell you. My father would like to talk to you about a job. I think he wants someone to be a games keeper or something like that. Not exactly sure but if you want we can walk back to the house together now or when you have some time"

"Sure I can go now"

"Oh and don't you dare say anything to my father about me sucking your cock" Mary burst out laughing

They both had an enormous chuckle over that one as they walked back to the mansion.

"Oh I almost forgot. Can I have my panties back Henry. I believe you put them in your coat pocket"

"Awww, I can't keep them for later?"

"Nope but I tell you what though, give them to me now and I will wear them for the rest of the afternoon and bring them to you tomorrow"

"Deal, oh fuck yeh I like that idea"

Mary pulled her panties up just as they entered the field, still out of sight of the mansion. She massaged them into her cunty crack letting Henry watch. Mary could see his cock start to grow again and she just knew that she and Henry were going to be really good friends.

Mansion Grey Chapter 10 - For Old Times Sake

When Henry and Mary got to the mansion, she told him to knock on the front door and that she would see him tomorrow. Mary skipped around to the back and entered through the servants entry and quickly ran up the stairs to her room and poured a bath.

She couldn't erase the smile off her face. She was really proud of herself for taking control of Henry. She didn't think she could do it but she did and now that she had given him a taste of her cunty, she knew he would do whatever she wanted. 

Her first thoughts always were of her fathers's massive cock and then with her new toy Henry. She liked Henry and his cock was OK but after this morning, her father's cock could make her do anything to get more. She knew she was not going to be able to manipulate her father and he had what she wanted. Henry was an acceptable substitute.

Henry was led to the receiving room and told to wait and that Master Grey would see him shortly. Henry strolled around the room looking at all the photos. To his amazement there were two photos, one with the late Master Grey and his father and another with several guests along with Master Grey, his father and a small boy he recognized as himself. He stood there stunned, mouth open, mind racing and a tear rolled down his cheek.

Almost 10 minutes later, Master Grey strolled into the parlor and shook Henry's hand vigorously and pointed to the photo he had looked at previously.

"So Henry my boy, Mary tells me you might be interested in a position here on the estate"

"Yes Sir. I have been coming here unbeknownst to you for many years now and would love the opportunity to be of service to you Sir. I think it would make my father proud to have me continue doing what he loved most in life. The outdoors have always been in my family history and I am no different"

"Well then Henry, when can you start? We will have to arrange some accommodations for you and how does 200 pounds a week sound for a salary?"

"Master Grey Sir that is most generous of you and certainly I do not need that much. I live very simply Sir but I will tell you what though. I will use a portion of that money to fix up the old hut my father used when I was a boy"

"Is starting today too soon Sir?"

"Nonsense Henry, I will call some contractors and have them put a proper guest house out there in the forest if that is where you want to live?"

Henry's mind was working overtime. He wanted to be staying in the forest. He wanted to taste Mary again. He wanted everything Mary. He had never wanted anything more in his life. Today that little girl blew his mind and he wanted more.

"Well Sir, that too is most generous of you and yes I would rather live in the forest. A games keeper can't be living in a mansion with the foxes roaming about guarding the chickens"

They both laughed heartily.

"Well that is wonderful news Henry. I will call someone tomorrow. If you wish to save anything in that old hut for memento I will have the contractor haul them up here temporarily" 

"Master Grey, you need not go to all this trouble Sir. The hut is perfect for me"

"Henry my boy. If you want we will build a new hut just the same as the one there now. Mary tells me it is in pretty bad shape"

"Well yes Sir, the roof does leak a bit and the door is practically gone and really the only thing worth saving is the fire pit. If we could build a hut around it I would be very pleased Sir"

"Consider it done Henry. Now listen if Mary gets to be a pest you have my permission to send her back here. She does love to walk out there and lately has been spending some time down the road with Winny her cousin but just because she is the Queen here doesn't mean you have to sitter her"

"Fine Sir, she is quite an articulate young lady and has scolded me a couple of times with my father owns this land and I am the Queen of these lands and you are a trespasser and what is your business here and a hundred other Sir"

"Well she is the Queen of the mansion and I guess that makes her the Queen of the estate. She will inherit it all someday so be mindful of her Henry. She is my daughter so be mindful of that as well"

"You have my word Sir, I will treat her with all the respect she deserves and I will make sure no harm becomes her Sir"

"Good Henry, now I have other business to attend to. I assume you will talk from time to time with Mary over the next few days and once we have negotiated a contract for the new hut we can sit down with the contractor for details"

"Thank you Sir"

Mansion Grey Chapter 11 - Oh My Mary Oh Mary Oh Mary


End file.
